From the state of the art, various storage compartments for motor vehicles are known. In particular, from EP 0 668 189 B1, a dashboard for a motor vehicle is known, which includes two storage spaces that are concealed by corresponding covers. The covers can pivot upward or downward. Glove compartments are known from, among others, DE 3432799 C2, EP 1 193 129 A1, EP 1 048 525 A1, and DE 199 30 059 A1.
In contrast, the invention is based on the task of creating an improved storage compartment for a motor vehicle, namely a glove compartment, as well as an improved dashboard with a glove compartment.
The tasks forming the basis of the invention are each solved with the features of the independent claims. Preferred embodiments of the invention are specified in the dependent claims.